Love Remains the Same
by TheLadyRikku
Summary: A short collection of Shenko stories during ME3. Mainly about the events before and after the Citadel date, as well as some others. Rated M for language and smut.
1. Priority: Eden Prime

Hey guys! I've been itching to do some more Shenko stories set during ME3 that provide some back story for Healing. (Also one for ME1 but that's gonna be its own one shot)

I mainly wanted to focus on the rekindling of romance between Shep and Kaidan, mostly on the events surrounding the Citadel date and what comes afterwards. So yeah, this fic is rated M for smut and language.

Also, I really suck at thinking of titles but I was listening to Love Remains the Same and it really reminds me of Shenko :)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Eden Prime was where it all started. When Shepard had received the priority mission from Hackett about the Prothean artifact there, Kaidan felt obligated to go with her. He had been there with her the first time – when they lost Jenkins and he triggered the beacon. Things went wrong from their first step on that beautiful planet.

But Jesus, couldn't this be an easy mission for once? Cerberus fought relentlessly to defend their findings…not an artifact, but a living Prothean. An almost very dead Prothean when he suddenly attacked Shepard. Liara's hand on his shoulder stopped him from prematurely pulling the trigger but he kept his sights trained; only letting his guard down on Shepard's orders.

Once the Prothean calmed down, the Commander radioed Cortez for pickup. Shepard leaned against a railing, overlooking the settlements. She spoke when Kaidan approached her.

"First Saren and the Geth, now Cerberus. This place can't catch a break."

"Yeah, it's a shame. Hopefully that data we found will help them get back to normal again."

"It feels like it's been an eternity since we've been here. It….it reminds me of Ash. I miss her."

Kaidan fought every urge to take her into his arms, telling her how much he understood. But that wasn't him and it wasn't her - not here and now at least. He settled for a slight brush of armor and a breathy whisper of agreement.


	2. Priority: Citadel III

For once, things seemed to look up in the damnable war. Shepard made her way to the bridge after receiving the transmission from Councilor Tevos.

"Joker, get us to the Citadel; we may have some good news for once from the Council."

"Aw really, I was hoping to be grounded and steal the ship again. Third time's a charm, they say."

Shepard crossed her arm and rested back on her heels.

"Er, I mean…aye-aye ma'am." he flashed a half-assed salute.

She shook her head as she walked away.

"Traynor!" Shepard barked at the preoccupied Comm. Specialist.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'll be in my cabin until we reach the Citadel, if anything important comes up, please inform me."

"Yes, of course Commander."

Shepard sat at her desk, but couldn't bring herself to do any work. She strode around her cabin fidgeting with random items. She fed her fish and played with Hamilton. Nothing distracted her from how tired she felt but didn't dare set her head down, fearful of the nightmares in the dark.

'Will they ever go away?'

A shower seemed like a good way to take her mind off things. The hot water washed away her aches and pains but did nothing to soothe her mind. It simply wandered to other things…other people.

She sighed and leaned back against the bathroom wall.

'I should be happy. Kaidan is here and he's forgiven me. We're here, we're friends….'

_"As friends, as…more than friends. I don't know… I just like having you in my life." _

Those words haunted her almost more than that child.

"Ugh, why?" she whined and threw her head against the wall with a dull _thud_.

Her console was blinking as she exited the bathroom.

"Traynor?"

"Oh, there you are. I wasn't sure if you were sleeping so I figured I'd page you later on."

"Nah, I was just in the shower. What's up?"

"Kaidan wanted to speak with you, if you have a moment. He didn't want to bother you by coming up to your cabin."

"Of course he didn't." she said impatiently…and out loud.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Thanks, Traynor. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

"No problem, Shepard."

Traynor typed something quickly into her omni-tool and raced up to the bridge.

Shepard found herself just standing in front of the door to the Starboard Observation Deck. She took a deep breath that shook through her chest.

'Why am I nervous? I'm Commander Shepard, I can handle speaking to one man.'

'But he's not just a man is he? You care what he thinks, how he feels.' There it was - that nagging and aching voice alive in the back of her mind. She'd heard it on Horizon as he turned from her and on Mars when….

'No, Jane. That's over. It'll be ok.'

She set her shoulders square and put her hand over the lock on the door. Her heart pounded as it slid open, revealing the man that had been plaguing her mind.

"Kaidan?"

"Oh hey, Shepard. I was hoping to be able to talk. I, uh, wanted to get some things off my chest…if it's a good time."

"Sure, it's as good a time as any. You all right?"

She sat beside him, just far enough away to keep her mind clear.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just…wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What?"

He stood up and paced over towards the window.

"Horizon, Mars, the Citadel…everything. I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"Kaidan…."

She went to stand, but he motioned for her to stay put.

"Please, Shepard. I was angry…with you, with myself, Joker, the Alliance, and especially Cerberus. But I let my hate for them cloud my judgment about you."

"You were allowed to have your own opinion of things, Kaidan….especially after two years of believing I was dead and then I show up with Cerberus in tow."

He sat back down beside her.

"Yes, but I didn't have all the facts and I was too stubborn to listen and look for them. Not until you sent me that vid-mail. I was even more confused after that, but at least I wasn't angry with you anymore. Not really. I knew after that, what I always knew about you. You are so determined…you'd never walk away from the threat posed by the Collectors just because it was Cerberus going against them. I may have been too proud to fight, but you weren't."

"They weren't all bad…they brought you back to me, and they did some good before the Illusive Man completely went off his rocker. Those scientists made me realize that. They just wanted to do some good for the universe, isn't that what we all want?"

"You were right though, Cerberus was still bad news. I knew I was being played, but I never expected the Illusive Man to completely lose it."

"Yeah well, I wasn't about to be smug about it though. I knew you were smart enough not to blindly follow them, despite what I may have said."

"We were both idiots on Horizon."

He smirked at her.

"There's something else though, I can tell with you."

"I'm also starting to have doubts about being a Spectre."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"It was obvious that Udina couldn't control you, so he needed someone else. He said I was loyal, incorruptible…perfect to use me as an advantage wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, but remember, that's what came back to bite him in the ass. You deserve this. You've become an excellent soldier, Alenko." Her voice softened and she laid her hand on his forearm.

"Beyond excellent. I always knew you would be."

She cleared her throat and gave him a playful kick to the shin.

"Besides, you had the balls to point a gun at me and not let up until you were certain I wasn't screwing you over. I was proud of you. You stood up for your beliefs…..same goes for Horizon; you were brave enough to walk away from me."

"You know what they say though, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. I wasn't about to be stupid again." He unconsciously shifted his hand under hers.

"So, uh…we good?" he asked sheepishly.

Shepard rolled her eyes at him.

"Aw, you were so smooth and it's gone. Of course we're good."

"Oh, one more thing. After you speak with Councilor Tevos, let's go get lunch. There's a little café in the Presidium that seems nice."

"That actually sounds pretty good."

She flashed a smile at him, the most genuine one she'd had since the beginning of the war

It wasn't then until they realized they each had a hold of the other's arm. They both wavered and Shepard gave a breathy chuckle.

She would have been disappointed when he moved his hand, had not gone to raise her chin and draw her lips to his.

Her mind sprinted through every scenario she'd imagined about this moment. All thoughts were dashed under his touch as he brushed his hand across her neck and up to cup her cheek. Kaidan's other hand found her waist and began to pull her closer.

"Uh, Commander, we're approaching the Citadel." Joker's voice rang across the intercom

Kaidan grit his teeth in contempt.

"At least his timing is better." Shepard quipped, shaking her head

"Bosh'tet!" "Not cool, _cabrón_!" "Was that really necessary, Joker?"

Joker seemed quite amused in his accomplishment, despite his comrade's protests. Tali, Liara, Traynor, James and Steve were all crowded around Joker's surveillance feeds.

"Aw, come on. At least I didn't interrupt again."

"Again?" asked Cortez

"Yeah, totally cockblocked Alenko on the SR1. It was hilarious."

"Joker." came Liara's stern voice again.


End file.
